When multiple hard drives are used for storage, adding a cache that uses a faster type of storage media may improve performance. For example, solid state drives (SSDs) or similar devices may be used to provide the cache. The SSDs may be bundled with the multiple hard drives to create virtual storage devices. The cache may enable software applications to write to the virtual storage devices at a faster rate compared to writing to just the multiple hard drives. As applications write to the cache, the contents of the cache may be written to the multiple hard drives using a process known as destaging (also known as write-back).